Trippy Holidays
by The Chicagoan Spitfire
Summary: What happens when a certain Cryomancer is secretly so excited about Christmas that he ends up having a very trippy dream, in which he forgets what Christmas is? This silly one-shot features Zeleve from "Among the Shadows." Rated M for profanity. Crack-fic.


**A/N: **I meant to update ATS the day after the last update, but life got in the way, and so I wasn't able to. I'm also going out of town in two weeks, and final exams are next week. As you may know, I will be extremely busy, so I've decided to go on and give you this one-shot for the time being. The plot for this short story isn't in any way related to the original ATS plot, either. Just something I cooked up between Zeleve and Sub-Zero. Consider it a holiday special, even if this isn't my best work. :)

Updating ATS will have to wait until my return in January. And since I won't be able to say it then, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero sat in front of the massive fireplace inside his study, quietly observing Zeleve and Smoke as the two bickered incessantly. The two Enenras couldn't decide on which of them should be the first give the Grandmaster his holiday gift, and, to be perfectly frank, Kuai Liang thought the petty argument between his girlfriend and best friend was hilarious. With no idea as to why they were arguing, the Cryomancer listened to the petty argument, casually sipping the hot chocolate one of the servants had prepared for him. However, it wasn't much longer until the Cryomancer's patience started to wear thin; within moments, he ended up clearing his throat, so as to grab the Enenras' attention.<p>

And, much to Kuai Liang's approval, it worked, as Smoke and Zeleve had already fallen silent. Both of them stared at the Grandmaster innocently, and Zeleve was sure to let out a small squeak once she felt Sub-Zero's icy orbs upon her. "S-sorry! So sorry about that," she spluttered. She knew the Grandmaster meant business whenever he gave her that "look." But she didn't know he had only been joking.

Smirking, Sub-Zero merely shrugged. He had only been kidding around, anyhow, but, still. He chose to continue the charade. "Finally you two decided to shut up. I was beginning to develop a migraine," he said. He tried to retain his typical stoic expression, though he soon lost the battle as his lips curled into an amused smile. Sarcastically, Smoke simply rolled his eyes, saying nothing as he leaned against the wall. He knew what his best friend was up to.

Zeleve, on the other hand, had gotten nervous. Staring off to the side, desperately doing her best to avoid another scolding, she ran a small hand through her hair. She did not know that Sub-Zero was only messing with her, either, which made it even more entertaining for him. _I hope he isn't pissed at me for arguing with Smoke in front of him, _she thought. However, Smoke picked up on Zeleve's thoughts from across the room. _He's only fucking with you, Zel, _was his telepathic response.

Zeleve didn't believe Tomas, however. She knew not to get on her boyfriend's bad side, as he was still in charge despite their relationship. She was also fully aware that the Grandmaster knew exactly how to annoy her, having perfected the skill over the past two years. But that didn't change the fact that she didn't know how to tell whether or not Kuai Liang was just pulling her leg!

The demoness had been in an exclusive relationship with the Cryomancer for a good three years at this point, though she had been living with the Lin Kuei for about five years. Her hair had taken on a silvery tone near her bangs, which contrasted smoothly against the rest of her black locks. When she had been found, her hair had no signs of snowy coloring, due to the poor health she was in at the time. But, to Sub-Zero, the change in his girlfriend's appearance did not matter. He thought that she was still as beautiful then as she was now. Even if he had gone out of his way to avoid her like the plague at first.

"So," Tomas began out loud, "Since Zel and I can't decide who gets to go first, why don't you choose?"

Kuai Liang raised a black brow. What in the Elder Gods' names was his second-in-command talking about? "Choose? Choose what?"

"Kuai Liang, you're joking, right? Do you even know what day it is?"

The Cryomancer merely squinted, completely confused as to what Smoke was talking about. He'd noticed the Lin Kuei palace had been decorated in red, silver, and white, and he'd even noticed the massive fir in the throne room. But what they were for? Kuai Liang had absolutely no idea; he wasn't familiar with the concept of Christmas.

"I don't," he finally replied. At this announcement, Zeleve and Smoke gasped. They couldn't believe their beloved snowman was oblivious to the holiday tradition! Though they knew Quan Chi had cast a spell on the Cryomancer during a battle with Noob Saibot and Sareena, the Enenra duo thought the spell had worn off by now. Apparently it hadn't, and Zeleve wanted to believe this was all a joke. but when Smoke telepathically informed her that Kuai Liang had been serious, she simply shook her head and disgust. The spell hadn't been lifted after all. Such a sad moment...

"Well, it's such a shame that you don't know about Christmas anymore, babe," Zeleve said sadly. "I mean, it's one of the most important holidays of the year. You used to love it."

Sub-Zero blankly stared at the fire in front of him, taking the time to process this information. "I feel like I remember, but at the same time I don't remember, if that makes sense. It's all so vague, and I also feel stupid." He wanted to know what in the Netherrealm Christmas was about, especially now that he'd witnessed the sad sparkle in his girlfriend's silver eyes.

"Christmas? Well... It's the most wonderful time, of the year!"

The Cryomancer was now confused. What the fuck was his girlfriend even singing? Couldn't she have said that normally, without adding the sing-song at the end? He was pretty sure that was only a normal sentence.

Zeleve, however, felt it was a lost cause. Looking at Smoke, she gave him a look of defeat. "My boyfriend's oblivious. It's pretty sad, because he_used _to understand what this day was all about."

"Yeah. Shout outs to Quan Chi," Smoke added. In the shadows, Bi-Han danced with two candy canes in each hand, wearing an elf costume instead of his usual black armor. Despite being a phantom, Noob enjoyed the holidays still. But, sadistic as he was, he took more enjoyment from knowing his younger brother had forgotten all about Christmas. Wiggling his hips in a girlish fashion, the inky demon giggled, tossing a candy cane in his brother's direction. When Sub-Zero glanced at it (it had fallen on his lap), Bi-Han disappeared before anyone in the room could notice him.

Still confused, Kuai Liang finally stood up. Grabbing the candy cane, he smelled the faint peppermint scent. It smelled so good he decided to unwrap it. "Do I eat this?"

Zeleve and Smoke didn't even know Sub-Zero had gotten a candy cane. To their knowledge, there weren't any candy canes in the Lin Kuei stronghold. "Where'd you get that?" she asked. She wanted to know how it mysteriously appeared. It had literally come from out of nowhere.

"It just appeared on my lap. Smoke's probably playing tricks on me again," Kuai Liang replied. Glancing at the unwrapped candy cane, he asked again, "Can I eat this?"

Smoke nodded. "I didn't give you that, bro. But, yeah. It's edible."

With that, Sub-Zero took a lick of the peppermint stick. The minty freshness immediately knocked his taste buds silly. He'd never tasted such a marvelous thing! Where in the worlds had this come from? It didn't matter anymore, because the Cryomancer was now eating it. Deliberately slobbering along the length of it, Sub-Zero reveled in his snack as his best friend watched in disgusted amusement. Even Zeleve couldn't believe what her boyfriend was doing before her eyes.

Suddenly, however, it had finally struck Sub-Zero. The taste overpowered him, causing his mind to go into a frigid wilderness. Within his mind, a snowy wonderland (not unlike Arctika) had formed, with multiple reindeer and a massive sleigh in plain view. It was beyond freezing here, but it didn't bother him at all. Hell, even the fat man in a red and white suit didn't seem to mind the weather. Knowingly sending a vague reminder, he grinned as Sub-Zero's conscience awkwardly stared on. Then he mysteriously vanished, leaving Sub-Zero in the winter wonderland all by himself. Even the reindeer had disappeared.

But, Sub-Zero didn't realize that what he was experiencing was called a sugar high. The candy cane's flavor was so strong that he'd gone to another dimension (aka the North Pole), only to find that his memories of Christmas had returned. Now, as the high gradually faded, Sub-Zero found himself feeling stupid as reality finally kicked in once again. He returned to his senses only a few seconds later, with a huge box on top of his lap.

And then he _really _woke up. This had all just been a tripped out dream.

Shaking his head as he woke up in his bed, he placed a kiss upon Zeleve's forehead. He was grateful to not _actually _have forgotten such a major day. Climbing out of his bed, he snuck into his study, and took the gift he'd chosen for his girlfriend, and walked back toward her. Placing it on her lap - and startling her awake in the process -, Sub-Zero only grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Zel."

And, of course, Zeleve turned out to be the one completely oblivious to a holiday tradition. But, that was fine. Sub-Zero could always teach her.


End file.
